The compound 3-(1,2-diphenylethyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1,2,4-triazine has been described in the literature as an antidepressant. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,486 and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 12, 257 (1969). This compound has been tested for antianxiety activity and found to be essentially inactive. It is surprising, therefore, to find that certain structurally related compounds exhibit both antidepressant and antianxiety activity.